Penggagalan Pembantaian Uchiha
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Uchiha Izuna terpaksa pergi ke masa depan untuk menggagalkan pembantaian klan Uchiha atau matanya direbut oleh sang kakak, Uchiha Madara. Oneshot IzuSaku. Time Traveler. "SIAPA KAU, HAH? DASAR EROOOO!"


_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warningggg : OOC. Alternative reality. Aneh's fic XD Time travel._

_._

_._

* * *

**Sebelum Konoha didirikan. Tahun 18xx.**

"BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"TIDAK!"

"BERIKAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"DEMI KLAN UCHIHA, IZUNA! BERIKAN MATAMU!"

"NO WAYY!"

DUAR BUMMM BLARRRRR

Kekacauan terjadi di belakang distrik Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak bisa dihindari kehancuran yang ada? Kakak-adik paling kompetitif se-Uchiha yang dinobatkan sebagai Uchiha terkuat di masa itu, Madara-Izuna, sedang meributkan mata.

Yah sebenarnya Madara yang sedang malak mata Izuna.

"KAKAK JAHAT! KEJAM DAN TEGA!"

"KAU SUDAH TUJUH BELAS TAHUN, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENANGIS! KELUAR KAU DARI UCHIHA!"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS! INI KELILIPAN!"

Sepanjang siang itu akhirnya dihabiskan dengan Izuna yang kocar-kacir menghindari jambakan Madara. Kakak adik sama gondrongnya ya…

**Tiga jam kemudian**. (setelah estafet enam ratus enam puluh enam seperapat (lewat sedikiiit) putaran distrik uchiha)

Izuna sudah kepayahan, loyo dan larinya kayak senam poco-poco. "STOOOOOP!"

Madara berusaha berhenti karena Izuna berhenti tiba-tiba. Sampai sandal ninjanya bolong karena buat ngerem—itu pun jungkir balik gara-gara kesandung Izuna yang ngedeprok. "Ada apa, hah? Sudah menyerah?" sewotnya lantaran kaki kepanasan buat ngerem.

"Tidak akan (hosh) aku hanya (hosh) tidak kuat (hosh)," Izuna pingsan karena Madara masih santai duduk miring di atas Izuna yang terlentang tak sadarkan diri.

Kesempatan! Madara lirik kanan kiri sambil memicingkan mata memastikan tidak ada orang, lalu membuka mata Izuna, dua jarinya bersiap mencongkel—

"NNNOOOOO!" Izuna bangkit, siap untuk estafet beberapa putar distrik Uchiha lagi.

**Malam hari** (setelah capek, mari ngeteh mari bicara –lalu ada iklan teh di sini~)

"Jadi untuk apa Kakak menginginkan mataku?" tanya Izuna yang sudah kucel wajahnya dan berniat bersihkan dengan tissue basah gambar Uchiha.

"Jadi gini," Madara berdehem habis mengusap wajah kucelnya dengan tissue basah Uchiha, tapi lambang Uchihanya luntur, cemonglah Madara, Izuna nggak jadi pake tissue basah. "Aku mendapatkan wangsit. Malam jumat kemarin aku bermimpi kalau akan ada satu turunan kita yang membantai klan kita sendiri."

"Lalu?" Izuna menyeruput teh yang habis dituang Madara sebelumnya.

"Nah aku berniat pergi ke masa depan lalu dengan matamu aku mencegah sang pengkhianat."

"Kalau gitu mending aku saja yang pergi deh, dari pada mataku diambil. Hiii! Eh tapi bagaimana caranya, Kak?" tanya Izuna mulai out of character.

Dan di sinilah Madara dan Izuna. Di belakang distrik Uchiha. Izuna melihat ke sekitar dan "tidak ada apa-apa tuh."

"Sebentar!" Madara melirik ke atas belagak liat bulan purnama sambil menaruh jam pasir di atas batu. "Nanti di sini akan ada putaran menuju masa di mana sang pengkhianat itu lahir. Cirinya berambut seperti kau, berkeriput seperti (hem) aku," Madara sejenak tidak ikhlas, "Ya pokoknya … namanya … Itasi … Ita … itachui … apa Imitasi ya? Ya pokoknya cari tau sendiri yang nyerempet seperti itu!" jelas Madara panjang lebar ketularan adiknya yang out of character.

"Uchiha Itasi garis miring Ita garis miring Itachui garis miring Imitasi… sip!" Izuna selesai mencatat di telapak tangan kanannya (maklum dia kidal). Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia dapet pulpen dari mana ya?

"Sekarang tinggal kita tunggu pusaran biru-birunya muncul," Madara melirik langit dan jam pasir, "Sebentar lagi kok."

**Kenyataannya, empat puluh lima menit kemudian** (setelah Mada-Izu memutuskan main petak umpet sambil taruhan mata lagi).

"Nah itu dia!" Madara memaksa Izuna bangkit dengan menarik kerah belakang adiknya. Terlihatlah pusaran kebiru-biruan yang memiliki daya sedot cukup kuat. "Oke, kau siap?"

Madara melirik ke Izuna yang sedang pucet menggeleng jiper. "A-aku sakit perut, Kak!"

"Tidak ada waktu buat ke WC, pusarannya cuma muncul sebentar!"

"Oke-oke!" Izuna menegapkan tubuh dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam tapi didorong-dorong punggungnya oleh Madara. "Sabar dong!"

"Cepattt!"

Izuna bersiap melompat—

—dan tidak jadi. "Ah, Kakkk. Aku beneran sakit perut. Grogi nihhh."

"Izuna…" Madara mengancam. Izuna cembetut. Sang adik pun bersiap melompat lagi dan… tidak jadi lagi.

"A-aku tidak bisa! Sepertinya harus menghabiskan se-cangkir teh yang t-tadi dulu!"

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN ATAU KUAMBIL MATAMU!" gertak Madara melotot dan menuding mata Izuna dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"TIDAAAAAK~!" Izuna melempar diri secara sukarela ketimbang matanya diambil Madara.

Fufufu. "Semoga berhasil nee, otouto…"

* * *

**Konoha berkemimpin Hiruzen Sarutobi (hokage ke 3 dan 4—menggantikan Minato). Tahun 1995.**

Suara teriakan terdengar di hutan disusul suara gedebak gedebuk dan kerusuhan.

"Dimana aku?" Izuna memegangi kepalanya sendiri, ikat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ia berjalan dan ternyata ini di samping distrik Uchiha. "Hmmmm, catnya baru. Boleh juga." Komentarnya setelah menjilat dinding berlambang Uchiha sampai catnya agak luntur dan dirinya sendiri meludah-ludah.

Dengan mudah Izuna melompat tinggi untuk masuk langsung ke dalam distrik Uchiha. Disentil-sentilnya genting salah satu warga. "Genteng masa depan." Terus berucap "benda-masa-depan" sambil menyentil-nyentilnya, dari genteng rumah, dinding, pintu (sampe orangnya keluar tapi Izuna keburu ngabur), bangku, teras, lambang Uchiha di punggung orang (orangnya udah noleh dan dia ngabur lagi) sampai …

"Bocah Uchiha masa depan," sentilnya pada jidat seorang bocah tiga belas tahun yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon.

"Heiii…" protes sang bocah, coba tebak siapa dia?

Izuna memegang kunciran rambutnya sendiri dan kunciran rambut sang bocah. Terus memandang wajah sang bocah lalu mengingat-ingat rupa kakaknya, Madara.

Anak ini kira-kira tiga belas tahun tapi mukanya setua Kak Madara. "HA!" Dan lampu bohlam bersinar terang di atas kepala Izuna yang sedang jongkok di sebelah "Itachui! Kamu Itachui kan?!"

Itachi buru-buru merampas lampu bohlam itu dan melemparnya. "Pssst! Aku sedang ada misi tunggal! Jangan berisik! Dan jangan membuatku mencolok!"

Izuna jiper mendengar kata 'colok' membuatnya refleks menutup kedua mata, inget bagaimana muka sadis Madara. "Misi apa nih kalau boleh tau…?"

Itachi melirik tidak suka. Kepo sekali orang ini, batinnya. Izuna membuka mata lagi dan menatap Itachi penuh selidik. "Jadi bener namamu Itachui?"

"ITACHI!"

"Tuh kau yang berisik loh, oh Itachi ya…" Izuna memperingatkan. Itachi menghela napas. Izuna kini berdiri dan melipat tangan, "Dengar, aku pria dari masa depan," dustanya setelah berdehem. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada misi sendiri untuk membantai klan Uchiha kan? Iya? Begitu?!"

Itachi sedikit berdongak menatap Izuna, "Kau tahu…?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini dari masa depan lho…"

"Ja-jadi ada Uchiha sepertimu yang tersisa?"

"Hm … ya … gitu deh," Izuna menggaruk kepala, "Intinya saat kau mau bunuh semuanya, kau gagal karena baru bunuh beberapa orang, kakakmu berusaha menyunatmu lebih dahulu sebelum mati karena ingin masa depanmu cerah …" dusta Izuna lagi dengan wajah mendukung, sebenarnya ia sendiri bayangin Madara yang belakangan malak matanya.

"A-apa?" Itachi gagap memegangi bagian dirinya yang memang belum disunat, "Tunggu! Aku kan anak sulung, aku tidak punya kakak! Kau bohong ya?"

"Heh?" Izuna yang sudah lega Itachi sempat percaya kini kembali pucet, "M-maksudnya … ayahmu, tadi salah mengingat-ingat. Manusia kan tempatnya salah dan dosa… jadi mohon dimaafkan."

**Dan dengan itu, mission complete**.

Itachi kan juga anak kecil jadi wajar gampang diakalin anak gede macem Izuna yang kini sedang bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Hore, matanya selamat…! Izuna menatap dengan ekspresi tampan setelah mengangkat alis di depan cermin mini yang entah—author sendiri juga tidak mengerti dia dapat dari mana!

Tapi tunggu dulu! Tuuuungggu dulu! Bagaimana ia bisa pulang sekarang? Izuna menepuk jidatnya, dia tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu lantaran lupa nanya caranya ke Madara.

Izuna akhirnya berjalan ke samping distrik Uchiha dan tak ada pusaran seperti sebelumnya di sana. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Bilang saja Kak Madara mau mengusirku. Saus tartar!" umpatnya a la Uchiha.

Ia pun beranjak ke perkampungan hendak melihat-lihat keramaian yang ada. Becak, becak, tolong hati-hati. Lah ini malah nyanyi si Izuna dalam hati. Tapi memang ini tengah malam, wajar saja jika sepi di sini.

Sampai tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Izuna merinding mengusap-usap tengkuknya sendiri. Hii. Suara anak kecilnya makin jelas saat Izuna melewati kedai dango. Dan makin jelas saja ketika ia menginjak sesuatu. Kratak.

"HUAA…"

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda dengan pita merah itu menangis kencang lantaran permen lolipopnya sudah patah di kaki Izuna. Pria Uchiha dari masa lalu itu pun menoleh ke sana ke mari. Jalan ini sepi hanya beberapa orang berlalu lalang.

Dan gadis ini sendirian?

"Kok sendirian?" tanya Izuna berjongkok. "Mana orang tuamu? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Hiks, hiks," bocah merah muda yang masih berusia lima tahun itu masih sesunggukan, "_Hahaue_… _Ciciue…_"

Izuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Lima menit kemudian.**

"Rumahmu di mana, Sakura-chan?"

"Di situ," telunjuk kecil Sakura terangkat mengarah ke belokan depan. Ia sedang digendong Izuna setelah dirayu dan dibelikan susu di minimarket dua puluh empat jam. Sebenarnya Izuna nyolong, wong lembaran ryo di kantongnya tidak sama dengan lembaran ryo punya sang penjual yang memiliki mesin aneh—yang bunyinya berisik bagi Izuna, entahlah Izuna tidak menyukainya pokoknya.

"Oh, di situ, ya?" Izuna menaikan baju Uchiha dengan sebelah tangan untuk menghapus ingus Sakura yang wajahnya masih memerah karena habis menangis. Tapi liat ekspresi gadis cilik ini. Lucu sekali. Matanya besar dan masih basah, hidungnya kecil kemerahan dan ingusan pula.

"Kakak lambutnya kok panjang?"

"Sakura-chan kok rambutnya pink?"

Sakura kecil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih basah lalu memegang rambutnya sendiri yang masih pendek. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya kemudian dengan polos sampai tidak sengaja pita merahnya lepas.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" seorang bapak-bapak berambut pink kusam dengan bentuk bintang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan istri pirangnya yang terlihat habis menangis juga. Izuna mengernyitkan dahi melihat rambut sepasang suami isteri itu. Orang masa depan tuh aneh ya? Batinnya bergumam.

"_Hahaue! Ciciue!_" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya antusias.

"Syukurlah kami menemukanmu…" Mebuki memeluk anaknya yang sudah berwajah kemerah-merahan.

Dan Izuna merasa dirinya disedot sesuatu.

* * *

**Pre-Konoha lagi, tahun 18xx lagi.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Madara yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Izuna yang masih menutupi wajah pakai lengan-lengan kurusnya.

"Eh?" Aku sudah kembali ya? Izuna memandang ke sekitar lagi.

"Bagaimana?!" Madara mengguncang bahu Izuna tidak sabar. Izuna ling-lung sebentar. "Ah, ya… ya, berhasil kok." dan ternyata masih ada selembar pita merah yang tadi terlepas dari kepala balita bernama Sakura di tangan Izuna.

"Bagus…" Madara mengangguk lalu berkata kalem, "Baiklah, serahkan matamu!"

"Eh?" Izuna mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Bukankah misiku telah berhasil? Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan mataku?"

"Untuk memastikan apakah kau benar-benar berhasil di masa depan, aku harus memiliki matamu."

Dan tidak dapat dibayangkan betapa lelahnya Izuna saat melakukan lari estafet lagi dengan Madara yang mengejar di belakangnya.

**Putaran ke tiga belas**.

Samping distrik Uchiha kembali terlihat pusaran biru-biru seperti sebelumnya, Izuna menyeringai. Mendingan kabur ke dimensi di mana tidak ada Madara di dalamnya! "Oh semoga ketemu Sakura-chan lagi sekalian balikin pitanya~!"

Izuna masuk ke dalam pusaran, sedangkan Madara menabrak dinding lantaran pusaran keburu hilang setelah menelan adiknya. "_K-kusoyaro!_"

* * *

**Konoha berkepemimpinan Tsunade (hokage ke 5) tahun 200x.**

BRUK!

"Awh!"

Kepala Izuna masih pening, bayangkan saja habis berlari marathon keliling distrik Uchiha beratus kali.

"P-pergi dari tubuhku!"

Ketika membuka mata, Izuna menemukan seorang gadis kurus berambut merah muda pendek yang sedang merona wajahnya. Ya iyalah, wajah dan baju Izuna mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, beda di rambut saja, dan Izuna terlihat lebih kalem juga lebih tinggi serta lebih tua. Jadi intinya tidak mirip-mirip amat.

"Sa … Sakura-chan?" gumam Izuna ragu setelah mengamati sepasang mata hijau, rambut merah muda dan jidat lebar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau? Dan ngomong-ngomong turun dari tubuhku! BERAT TAUK!"

Wajah Izuna terlihat antara tidak percaya dan gembira. "Heii, jadi Sakura-chan remaja semanis ini ya. Oh ya ini pitamu, maaf tidak sengaja terbawa—"

"SHANNAROOOOOOOO!"

Izuna menyesal tidak mendengarkan Sakura sebelumnya dan ternyata Sakura yang sudah sebesar ini tidak hanya cantik bertubuh langsing tapi juga bertenaga monster.

Tapi syukurlah, Izuna tidak kembali ke dimensi masa tempat Madara berada. Beruntung malahan bertemu dengan Sakura-chan versi remaja. Ada bahan ceng-cengan nih selama hidup di masa ini. Cihuy!

"SIAPA KAU, HAH? DASAR EROOOO!"

Izuna bangkit dan menatap gadis yang ia tafsirkan umurnya baru lima belas tahun itu, "Uchiha Izuna." Seringainya tampan mengulurkan tangan. "Ini pitamu kukembalikan, pakailah."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Owari/tamat/selesai/the end/fin/wes/rampung/kelar/abis—dibakar readers.**

* * *

_Udah lama banget mau bikin ini sejak nonton iklan coming sonnya Faith to the great doctor di indosiar, time travelnya sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea itu juga XD tapi iiiih aneh banget ya ==" aku baca ulang kok sweatdrop sendiri ya… mau jadiin romance Izuna x Sakura malah melenceng seperti yang nulis ==" (sarap). Mau jadiin multichapter, atuutt utang udah banyak jadi oneshot aja. Biarkan reader bayangin kelanjutan IzuSaku sendiri X"D maafkan segala kebodohan *emang bodoh* yaa!_


End file.
